Behind Closed Doors
by Glowing Glasses
Summary: This is where my smutty stories/chapters are going, to keep them separate from my relatively innocent ShinKai stories. Summaries of each story/chapter are inside. The First Entry: The Sleeping Psyche. Enjoy, you perverts! XD


**Glasses**: Okay, I'm blaming this on The Daydreamer (**DayDreaming0f y0u**), because she kept putting ideas in my head, and she convinced me to write something smutty. Evil, evil person that she is.

**Daydreamer**: And proud of it! :D

**Glasses**: Of _course_ you are._** (Laughs)**_ Anyway; since she is officially my partner now, and there is no way I'm going to get rid of her – she'd just hunt me down. Like a blood hound, with really big, sharp teeth. So, I'm sure she'll put other wonderfully corrupted thoughts into my head during our partnership, so I'm going to put all of those smutty stories here, in _Behind Closed Doors_.

**Summary**: [Set in my Drabbles Universe] Kaito wanted their first time to be memorable, so he looked into some..._interesting_ magical gems.

**Time Line**: (For those of you that are curious, anyway) This is set roughly about five months after Shinichi and Kaito became a couple and started dating, and one month since Kaito has moved in with Shinichi. Age wise, they're currently nineteen (Shinichi) and eighteen (Kaito). Kaito started to befriend Shinichi when they were _almost_ seventeen/sixteen, and then subsequently seducing him when they were eighteen/seventeen. In my head, I think that Kaito and his classmates are one year younger than Shinichi's crew. Don't ask me why, they just are. I'm clueless, too! _**(Laughs)**_

**Note**: There's some references in here about certain drabbles, and some of them haven't been written yet. I made it so that you wouldn't _need_ to know about them, though, so there shouldn't be any confusion.

* * *

><p>"<strong>The Sleeping Psyche."<strong>

"_What," said she, "Shall I, the carrier of this divine beauty, not take the least bit to put on my cheeks _

_to appear to more advantage in the eyes of my beloved husband!" _

_So she carefully opened the box, but found nothing there of any beauty at all, _

_but an infernal and truly Stygian sleep, which being thus set free from its prison, took possession of her, _

_and she fell down in the midst of the road, a sleepy corpse without sense or motion." _

* * *

><p>Shinichi peered at the amethyst brooch in his hand. It fit in the palm of his hand, and the amethyst was shaped into a heart shape, and it was fitted snugly into the gold of the brooch. Despite its rather large size, it looked very elegant, and it was a wonderfully crafted piece of art. Around the amethyst heart was intertwined rose vines, with little cupids and butterflies fluttering around.<p>

"It is pretty, isn't it?" Kaito grinned, hugging him from behind, his chin resting lightly on the detective's shoulder. This close, Shinichi could smell Kaito's body wash and scented oil; fresh pomegranates and sweet roses.

_Did he take a shower recently?_ Shinichi wondered, absently.

"Hm..." He agreed, nodding, before glancing at Kaito from the corner of his eye. "It's not what you usually go for, though," Shinichi pointed out, still looking for an answer to that. The Sleeping Psyche, while said to briefly glow red under the light of the full moon, wasn't exactly Pandora material. Instead of granting life or youth, or shedding tears of any kind, it was said that The Sleeping Psyche would put a beautiful maiden to sleep, and could only be awakened by a lover. The sources that Shinichi could find were very vague, however, and it made him suspicious.

What _kind_ of maiden? Were there any certain traits or qualifications she needed to have, or did she just have be a virgin? What _definition_ of 'lover' do they mean? A causal suitor, an actual sexual partner, or someone that feels a lot of love for the maiden in question? How does this _supposed_ lover wake up the maiden? By a kiss? By going on some kind of epic quest?_ What?_

There were a lot of questions that didn't have any answers, and the jewel itself had a spotty history, and yet, Kaito was _really_ excited about it.

It was suspicious.

"Just _what_ are you up to, anyway?" Shinichi asked, with narrowed eyes.

Typically, his boyfriend didn't give him any answers and just smiled sweetly at him.

"_Hee~_...you'll see!" Kaito pecked Shinichi on the cheek and then snatched The Sleeping Psyche from him, before prancing away to Yukiko's garden in the backyard, full of sparkles and innocence and,_ aw, isn't he just __**cute?**_

Shinichi didn't buy the act for a single second.

Nevertheless, he sighed and followed Kaito out into the backyard. What else _could_ he do? If he tried to run away and hide in his study, Kaito would just drag him right back out.

Ahead of him, the magician's heart was pounding in anticipation as he walked quickly into the garden, unconsciously holding the brooch close to him as he moved, the brooch that had a magical amethyst on it; The Sleeping Psyche. Kaito was anxious, excited, and a little bit scared, but _hell_, he was the guy that happily jumped off of tall buildings and _laughed_, so he was fine with it – even if some of the side effects _will_ be annoying.

Still, he was quietly worried (just a little!) and his mind was racing with thoughts.

Hopefully, there wouldn't be any interruptions tonight – he made damn sure of _that_ – so he shouldn't have to worry about it, and Akako would call later when she felt like the time was right (whatever _that_ meant) and answer Shinichi's questions, and calm him down if he was panicky (unlikely, but anything was possible). Most of all, he was nervous about how Shinichi was going to react. Kaito _was_ springing this on him, after all. He gave him a lot of hints, though! He made a romantic dinner tonight, deliberately made sure that Shinichi was in the same room as him when he made his calls to everyone (he _so_ owed Hakuba a date with Aoko – and no, they _still_ haven't made a move on each other. Shy idiots!), pointedly cleaned up the bedroom and set it up, and Kaito smoothly slipped some _items_ in his pocket after dinner...so, Shinichi ought to have _some_ ideas, right?

Then again, Ran-san and Yukiko _did_ warn him that he was clueless when it came to romance, at least when _he_ was the one being wooed, and sometimes he was too busy being a gentleman (despite Kaito sneaking in – and staying – in his bed for the past three weeks, Shinichi hasn't _done_ anything, much to Kaito's disgruntlement. Hence the magical gem for tonight; passive aggressive revenge), and he knew all of _that_ personally, so maybe...?

_**No**__, Shinichi couldn't be __**that**__ dense, surely? I've given him a lot of hints... _Kaito shook his head, and he stepped into the center of the garden. _Oh, well, if he doesn't get it, he will __**soon~! **_He grinned, and glanced around himself.

The yard was enclosed by a tall, wooden fence that gave them privacy while in the garden. Shinichi very rarely went into the backyard, not really interested in the plants, but Kaito absolutely _loved_ it, and he took care of the flowers and rose bushes. It was also the perfect place to check heist items under the moon, because it was enclosed and private – no prying eyes could look in. So, should they ever find Pandora, the bright red flash won't attract any attention.

Kaito relaxed, breathing in the smell of the grass and various flowers.

He loved it here.

Kaito turned around when he heard Shinichi approaching, and beamed at him. Shinichi stood a little ways behind him, looking bemused at his happy smile, but not making any comments. Kaito took a deep breath – _everything will be just fine_ – before turning around to face the moon, and anxiously holding The Sleeping Psyche out to the serene orb in the sky._ This is it... _Kaito thought, grinning in anticipation.

After a moment, a red light actually flared out from it, to Shinichi's startlement – he half expected that nothing at all would happen. Nine times out of ten, the gems that Kid stole were ordinary jewels. However, there was still that _one_ out of ten to worry about...

Kaito didn't look too worried, though, Shinichi noticed, and just continued to smile, even when the light pulsed into a purple color. He _did_ flinch, though, when the violet light flew straight into his chest – _at his heart_ – and through his back, changing into gold.

"Kaito!" Shinichi jerked forwards to run to him, but froze in surprise when the gold light formed into beautiful, delicate butterfly wings that glowed and sparkled from Kaito's back. He couldn't see it, but Kaito's eyes grew distant and hazy, before they peacefully slid shut with a soft sigh – the spell completed and drowning his mind with sweet dreams. Shinichi snapped out of his startled surprise quickly, and he hastily went to Kaito just as the wings faded away.

When the wings disappeared, Kaito fell over, unconscious.

"Hey!" Shinichi caught him before he could hit the ground, and he didn't care when the brooch fell from Kaito's fingers and landed on the grassy ground. He was more concerned for his magician. "Kaito?"

Kaito didn't respond, his eyes gently shut, and breathing slow and deep.

He was asleep.

Shinichi frowned, bemused and worried. He recalled how The Sleeping Psyche could supposedly put people to sleep, but...

"You're not a maiden, no matter how much you cross-dress," Shinichi bluntly informed the sleeping thief in his arms, who didn't respond, looking serene. Shinichi sighed at this, glaring at the sleeping Kaito. "Just when I think you can't possibility surprise me, you go and do something like this!" He complained, shaking his head. Oh, well...it looked like he was going to have to call Kaito's classmate again, Koizumi-san.

_At least this time he didn't turn into a cat_, Shinichi consoled himself, before shifting Kaito around so that he could pick him up – one arm under his legs, and the other supporting his back, and Kaito's head lolled to the side, resting against Shinichi's chest as the detective stood up straight. With determined eyes, Shinichi hurried back into the house, the brooch glinting in the moonlight as it laid in the grass, forgotten.

Minutes later, Shinichi lowered Kaito gently onto their bed, taking a moment to look the magician over. For all intents and purposes, Kaito appeared to be asleep; lips parted as he breathed in and out, and his face relaxed and open – his manic energy discarded, and Poker Face lost – and his longish, messy locks of dark – almost black – brown hair were fanned around his face, contrasting sharply against the white of the pillow case. It always fascinated Shinichi, how vulnerable and innocent Kaito looked while asleep, even now. Kuroba Kaito was anything _but_ innocent (obviously) or vulnerable...or so the magician would like you to think.

Kaito _hated_ to be perceived as weak. What he didn't – _couldn't –_ realize, was that in his rarely seen – _hidden, guarded –_ vulnerability he was one of the strongest people Shinichi knew. Only Kaito could be fragile in spirit and strong at heart, a living paradox in a smugly grinning package that never stopped moving, and was prettily wrapped up in ribbons of magic and wonder.

Shinichi sighed, tenderly moving Kaito's stray bangs from his face. "Nothing is ever easy or predicable with you, is it?" He said, ruefully.

Kaito just breathed peacefully.

Shaking his head, Shinichi sat on the edge of the bed, and pulled out his cell phone –

Which ringed just when he flipped it open.

He stared, nonplussed at the caller ID. Koizumi Akako.

...Shinichi shrugged and accepted the call, pressing the phone to his ear. He's grown used to this, sadly. "Moshi, moshi?" He said politely.

"Hello, Kudo-kun," Akako purred. "I see that Kaito went through with his plan."

_With what, your crystal ball?_ Shinichi longed to say, but he restrained himself. Being snippy with Koizumi-san didn't work – she could be snippy right back, and she often _won_.

"If you mean that Kaito just used The Sleeping Psyche for a nap, then yes, he did," Shinichi said dryly, giving his slumbering boyfriend a dull look. Baro. He was just _trying_ to give Shinichi gray hair before he even hits his thirties..."You wouldn't happen to know why, would you? Or _how_, for that matter – in the sources I managed to scrounge up, they said that it's a 'maiden' that falls asleep, not young males."

Akako laughed. It was a mocking sound, and it made Shinichi twitch.

"Ohohoh~! Your sources must have been woefully inadequate, then, Kudo-kun. It's no wonder Kaito approached me for help, then."

Shinichi frowned. "What?"

Kaito wouldn't do that...he didn't like or trust Akako.

"Hm," Akako hummed in agreement, correctly reading the confusion in his voice. "I was surprised, too." Unseen, she smiled to herself, looking out of her bedroom window to gaze at the moon. _Surprised, but happy..._

Over the years, she's grown to truly admire Kaito as a friend – as someone who helped her not feel alone, who gave her the gifts of _friends_ and honest _laughter_ – and who taught her the true meaning of magic. A simple showman with no real arcane knowledge...it was ironic, but fitting. Unconsciously, she brought a hand up to her face, her index finger gently tracing the outline of her left eye. _Soon, perhaps, I can let go..._

"Koizumi-san?"

"Yes?" Akako answered promptly, dropping her hand back into her lap. _Thoughts for another time_, she mused.

"Why did he approach you? What, in particular, was he looking for?" Aside from Pandora.

Shinichi could practically hear her smirk. "A magical gem for lovers. He wanted your first time together to be special. How...sweet, ne?" She sounded _amused_. Shinichi flushed faintly, looking at the ceiling in sudden fascination. _Kaito, what did you __**do...?**_ He wondered to himself, suddenly very nervous and worried. "The Sleeping Psyche was created in dedication to the mortal woman, Psyche, and her husband Eros, the Greek god of love, known to the Romans as Cupid," Akako said. "I'm sure you came across the story, at least, during your research of the gem?"

"Yeah," Shinichi nodded.

"Well, some of the more...romantic and amorous practitioners of the Art were inspired by how Eros forgave and awoke Psyche, and took it a step further with the gem."

"...and?"

"And," She said, with growing amusement. "They placed a magic spell on The Sleeping Psyche, making it so that any virgin with a heart full of love and curiosity could active the sleeping spell. Ah, that would be the 'maiden' reference you kept getting, Kudo-kun. Gender doesn't matter to magic, or most spells for that matter, unless specified, but mortals tend to automatically label 'virgin' as a 'maiden'," Akako informed him, absently waving a hand in the air as she spoke. She paused, "Now, where was I? Oh, yes; only their lover, someone that loves them unconditionally and desires them, can awake them with a kiss."

_Okay, that doesn't sound too bad... _Shinichi thought hesitantly, daring to be optimistic. _We kiss all the time._

Then Akako, in a nonchalant voice, said, "There is an interesting after effect, however, where the virgin under the spell becomes overwhelmed with arousal when awakened, and becomes extremely sensitive to the touch of their lover, unable to please themselves, and they will stay that way until they achieve their first orgasm – through penetration." She said this with a wicked, wicked smirk, knowing exactly how Shinichi would react to _that_ information.

Shinichi almost – _almost_ – squeaked.

Kaito wasn't the only virgin in the relationship, but Shinichi was _certainly_ the more demure and prudish one, despite being the more dominant partner. Kaito, on the other hand, was the more sensual one that craved physical affection – both giving and receiving. _When Kaito found out about the The Sleeping Psyche, he must've all but __**pounced**__ on that idea_, Shinichi thought, torn between amusement and flustered dismay. _No __**wonder**__ he was so determined to get it at the last week's heist, and was so antsy during the wait for the full moon..._

"Are you blushing, Kudo-kun?" Akako asked after a moment of silence, still smirking.

"No!" Shinichi denied, even though his face felt curiously hot. _Damn_. "Uh..." His mind scrambled for a subject change. "Kaito had butterfly wings on his back? Is that a...a concern?"

Akako chuckled. "No, it is nothing dangerous. When Psyche became a goddess, she formed butterfly wings on her back. The wings were added in purely for aesthetic value, I assure you. Something pretty to look at when the spell takes affect."

"Ah...great. Um." Shinichi ran an embarrassed hand through his hair, something he picked up from Kaito.

"Go wake up your thief, meitantei," Akako said, and, chuckling evilly (she was enjoying herself _far_ too much), she said one last parting shot before hanging up, "I hope that you have a...sinfully _delightful_ night, Kudo-kun."

_Click._

Shinichi swallowed thickly, and gave his slumbering and positively _evil_ boyfriend a nervous, intimidated look, closing his cell phone shut. Now what?

_You kiss him_, the logical part of his mind helpfully pointed out. Then his hormones added, gleefully, _a__nd then you screw him into the mattress!_

"Gah!" Shinichi face palmed, his face going red. _Again._

Well, this explained the sudden (but pleasant) candle-lit dinner tonight...the dinner that included a home-cooked meal that Kaito specially made, using some of Toichi's recipes from an old and handmade cookbook, and it also explained the elegant goblets of sweet wine that Kaito found somewhere...

Shinichi frowned, dragging his hand down over his face. Kaito put a lot of thought and preparation into this night, he realized with a start.

He was there when Kaito called in Hakuba to be on stand-by in Beika for the night, to take any murder cases that could come up, and he made sure that all of their friends and families would be busy and wouldn't be able to interrupt the night, for any reason _whatsoever_. He cleaned the bedding, personally washed and dried them _himself_, and remade the bed, and, looking around, Shinichi noticed the romantic candles – the type that you can leave alone for hours and not even have to worry about them going out, or causing a fire (as long as they weren't near anything burnable, obviously) – already lit and burning softly, and the red rose petals that were strategically placed all around the room, the dim lighting...and...and...

Shinichi, with a sinking feeling of suspicion, finally stuck a hand into his left pocket, pulling out the items that Kaito had slipped in there after dinner, before they left for the garden. He didn't stop to look before, but now, he stared down at the small bottle of lube and lubricated condoms (smart choice), and he felt like all kinds of an idiot, and a bit of an ass. Kaito had been dropping hints _all over the place _for him, but he didn't make any connections until it slapped him in the face. _Again_. He had just thought that Kaito was spoiling him, or something, a surprise that you make for your boyfriend on the spur of the moment. The same goes with sharing a bed – he thought that was just something couples _did_, just...innocently going to sleep together...?

He didn't realize how _lame_ that sounded until just then.

A sign with **FAIL** written on it might as well have smacked him upside the head just then, with how _stupid_ he felt.

The detective sighed heavily.

He's said this before, but he'll say it again; "I really am dense," Shinichi said, with a note of self-reproach.

Shaking his head, he put his phone down on the end table next to the head of the bed, along with the lube and condoms, and then he leaned over Kaito, his hands placed on either side of his head.

Shinichi hesitated, staring at Kaito's sweet, peaceful face below him, watching as he breathed deeply, in and out.

This was a new step for them both, something terrifying, something exhilarating, something _scary_. Were they even ready for this? Was he going to hurt Kaito? Would this change anything between them? For good _or_ for bad?

_This is what Kaito wants, though. He worked so hard to make sure that this night would be **our** night. Just us, in this room, on this bed..._

He's never been able to refuse Kaito's wishes, not when they so obviously mattered to him.

Shinichi sighed, lowering his face.

He kissed him.

* * *

><p>Outside, The Sleeping Psyche glowed a soft, warm gold in the moonlight.<p>

* * *

><p>Kaito was dreaming. He was dreaming that he was safely cocooned in soft, white and red silk that was lovingly wrapped around him, holding him with care and love, and touching him with tenderness.<p>

_It reminded him of Shinichi's hugs._

Kaito was dreaming. He was dreaming that he could smell a familiar musk, a blended combination of subtle male cologne, coffee beans, paper, ink, and rich blueberries.

_It reminded him of Shinichi's scent._

Kaito was dreaming. He was dreaming that he could hear rainfall, a gentle sound that filled him with comfort and security.

_It reminded him of Shinichi's voice._

Kaito was dreaming. He was dreaming that he could see an endless sea of blue that made his heart swell with love and devotion, that made him feel like glowing, like he was the most important person in the world when that lovely blue focused on him.

_It reminded him of Shinichi's eyes._

Kaito was dreaming. He was dreaming that he could taste something soft and gentle on his mouth, something sweet, strong and _wonderful_.

_It reminded him of Shinichi's kiss._

Then suddenly, Kaito wasn't dreaming anymore.

Shinichi pulled his face away, and he watched as dark lashes fluttered open, watching as sleepy indigo eyes were revealed to him. They were a lovely shade of blue-violet that uniquely belonged to Kaito. Shinichi has yet to see another with his eyes.

Kaito stared silently at him with those striking eyes, a soft smile playing on his lips.

"Hey," Shinichi said softly, raising a hand to cup Kaito's face. "What's with that smile for, Sleeping Beauty?" He teased him with gentle affection.

Kaito smiled further, leaning into his touch.

"Shinichi...I dreamed about you," Kaito breathed, just a soft whisper, intimate and full of love – all directed at Shinichi.

Shinichi smiled down at him, and kissed him again.

At first it was a chaste kiss, like they were saying, _I'm here_ and _I love you_, to each other just by the brushes of their lips. Then, Kaito gasped suddenly, whimpering and wrapping his arms around Shinichi's neck, deepening the kiss with a sense of needy desperation. He felt hot all over, like he was burning, but it was a gentle burn that didn't cause him any pain. It just drove him _**mad**_ with need, to be touched, to be possessed, to be _taken – _

Kaito moaned.

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Psyche's light patiently turned into a deep purple, with a whirl of passionate red at the center that was steadily spreading outwards...<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi shivered, practically <em>tasting<em> Kaito's helpless moan, but he took it as an opportunity, easily sliding his tongue into Kaito's mouth. Kaito hummed with pleasure, feeling a familiar tingle go down his spine as their tongues met, intertwining and dancing, and his fingers tangled into Shinichi's hair. Shinichi moved so that he was straddling Kaito instead of merely leaning over him from the side, and Kaito felt one of his hands trail down his side, slowly, and he gasped when he felt that warm hand go under the edge of his shirt, a thrilling shock going through his system at the touch.

Kaito broke away with a soft moan, head tossing to the side on the pillow. It was absurd, he thought distantly, that such a simple touch – something that would barely make him twitch before – could now make him feel on _fire_.

The detective hesitated briefly above him – _scary, scary, scary...__**intriguing **_– before moving his head to kiss and suck at Kaito's graceful neck, biting lightly over the rapid pulse under his mouth, while his hand moved steadily under Kaito's shirt, the material moving along with it. The magician's breath hitched, eyes dilating, when Shinichi's hand paused to flick delicately, curiously, at one of his nipples. Kaito whimpered, squirming as Shinichi smirked into his neck and rubbed the sensitive nub, torturously_ slow _and_ rough_, before moving on – _the tease!_

Shinichi moved back, pulling the red shirt off, and Kaito impatiently pulled his arms and head through the holes of the bothersome article of clothing, and Shinichi tossed the shirt aside, to the floor. When Kaito raised his hands to grab Shinichi – either his shoulders or his hair again, Kaito didn't know, he just wanted to _touch_ – Shinichi frowned and pinned his hands on either side of his head. Kaito whined at him in frustration, and Shinichi cooed absentmindedly in reassurance, his sharp blue eyes scanning Kaito's chest with a dark, haunted look.

This was the first time he's ever been able to get a good, long look at Kaito's chest without the magician fidgeting and moving around, and what he saw made his stomach twist in anger, a flare of fierce protectiveness that fairly roared inside him. There were scars all over Kaito's torso; bullet wounds, mostly, with one that was too close to Kaito's heart for comfort, and that _damnable_ stab wound across his abdomen, the one that he got by jumping between Shinichi and a killer's knife.

_Shinichi_ was the one that actively hunted down dangerous criminals, and yet _he_ was the one that had fewer scars than his _**non-violent**_ thief. It wasn't right, and Shinichi honestly wanted to hunt down _every – single – person_ that ever marred the soft, pale skin below him, and do very, very, _very_ horrible things to do them, and he wouldn't even lose any sleep over it, and even if he _did_, it would be _worth it_, a dark part of his mind hissed.

Since he couldn't do that, not now and hopefully not ever (he _never_ wants to fall that far into his own darkness), Shinichi took a calming breath, firmly squeezed Kaito's wrists – _stay there _– and then he pressed soft, insistent kisses and licks on _each_ scar, on _all_ of the little marks, and on _every_ hurtful blemish on that lovely skin, and all the while Kaito was mewling and breathless and _begging for more_.

"Shi-Shinichi!" Kaito gasped, tossing his head. He shuddered, crying out softly as Shinichi's _outrageously_ hot tongue licked the scar across his abdomen, and he was completely lost in a haze of helpless pleasure. If he was in his right mind then, he'd be frightened by his complete, and utter loss of control – and so very, very, excited by it. He _loved_ it, the thrill of being the submissive one, the one that _wasn't in control_. To not have a single shred of his control, to give up all of his masks – _every last one, every single layer _– and just being forced to _feel_.

It was like jumping from a very high place without his glider.

_Fucking. Exhilarating._

Satisfied that he gave attention to every scar on Kaito's torso, Shinichi unbuttoned his white button-up shirt, and he tossed it lazily to the side, where it landed on the edge of the bed.

He was feeling very calm, and very confident in himself. He was going to make up for all of those scars on his – he paused, deliberating – _lover's_ body. He was going to make up for his past failures in protecting the shinning sunlight in his life and utterly _ravish_ him, on this very night that Kaito put so much effort into making special for them. Oh, yes, he knew, rationally, that the majority of the scars on Kaito all happened before they were even friends, never mind a couple._ It didn't matter. _

Logic and reason had no place in the matters of the heart, and his heart was feeling _insanely_ protective and – yes, he was man enough to admit it – _possessive_ as hell.

"_Shi~ni~chi...!_" Kaito whined, bucking impatiently underneath him, his hands clenching on the blue and black fabric of the bedding. Shinichi noticed that at some point his hands must have drifted to his sides. "Touch me!"

Staring intently into those frustrated indigo eyes, Shinichi obliged him. Kaito let out a shuddering wail when Shinichi's hand pressed and rubbed against the bulge of his dark jeans, causing friction in the most delicious of ways. Kaito's back arched in a rather distracting fashion, pushing up into Shinichi's hand, and Shinichi stared at him with fascination – Kaito's cheeks were flushed, his mouth was dropped open, emitting little whines and erotic moans, his eyes were tightly shut and his hair was in a worse disarray than usual as he bucked senselessly _into his hand..._

He was beautiful. Wild. Utterly _gorgeous_ in his passion, and he honestly took Shinichi's breath away and simultaneously made his cock twitch.

"Kaito..." Shinichi groaned, somewhat helplessly –_ you're going to drive me insane_ – before kissing him. Kaito eagerly returned the kiss, his hands automatically flying upwards to tangle his fingers into that soft hair. He let out a disappointed whine into the kiss when Shinichi removed his hand from his crotch, inanely thinking, _come back! _

Kaito calmed himself, however (to the best of his current abilities), when he felt Shinichi began to unbutton his jeans, feeling excitement and anticipation raise up inside of him at the action.

Things were about to get _interesting_, he knew.

Shinichi nipped lightly at Kaito's bottom lip, smirking at the little cry of startled pleasure he got in response. Shinichi pulled away from that willing mouth, and moved so that he was hovering over Kaito's legs.

He waited for Kaito to catch his breath and look down, catching his eyes.

Not looking away from the lust-hazed indigo eyes, Shinichi reached out and slowly, deliberately, unzipped Kaito's jeans. Kaito's breath caught at the pure _intent_ in those startlingly clear blue eyes, his heart skipping a small, insignificant beat at the _desire_ he saw in that gaze. In that moment, Kaito knew – he just _knew_, right then, right there, instinctively, that the trap he had created for himself so long ago – that trap called _love_ – ...he knew that Shinichi was completely aware of it now (had been for a long time? Why didn't he say anything?), and finally knew what it _meant_ to Kaito.

It was more than just simple (complicated) love. The detective was now aware that he had him well and truly pinned, and at his mercy – that he was the only man in the whole of creation that could ever capture Kaitou Kid in mind, heart, and soul, and could even _possess_ _his very_ _**body**_**.**

Kaito felt a shiver go down his spine, eyes half-lidded as he watched Shinichi pull down his jeans and red silk boxers over his thighs.

He breathed deeply, shuddering as the air touched him intimately, and he closed his eyes with a small smile, listening as the last of his clothes were tossed aside to the floor.

Kudo Shinichi was the only man that could be Kaitou Kid's – _Kaito's_ – damnation or salvation, the only man that had the power to _break_ and _shatter_ him, or touch him deep, _deep_ inside and _heal_ him.

_No one else has that power._

* * *

><p>The deep purple light of the The Sleeping Psyche became redder, and redder, calmly taking over the purple.<p>

* * *

><p>Shinichi carefully spread Kaito's legs out, and he paused, staring down at the body below him with awe and evident lust.<p>

Kaito's eyes fluttered open, sensing his staring, and he looked up at him, before he suddenly became _aware_ of himself. He was naked, laying on his back, arms stretched out on either side of him, and his legs were spread _wide open _and his cock was jutting up, tall and proud for all the world to see. Kaito gasped, blushing and feeling vulnerable in this position, and especially under that avidly staring blue-eyed gaze. He was also still _hot_ and yearning for physical touch,_ fuck it all_, and he let out a desperate whine, his temporary calm gone, slipping away from him like sand in his hands, and he was twitching and writhing, his entire being just _screaming_ to be touched in any way possible.

"Shi~ni~_chi!_" Kaito groaned, snapping Shinichi out of his dazed admiration.

"Shh..." He soothed, hands trailing down to feel the soft smoothness of Kaito's inner thighs. "I'm here, I'll take care of you," Shinichi murmured, moving to get in between Kaito's invitingly open legs. He bit his lip – _I can't believe that I'm actually doing this_ – before bending his head over to hesitantly lick at the weeping head of Kaito's penis, making Kaito freeze and let out a needy whimper. Shinichi took a deep breath – _you can do this, Kudo _– before quickly taking Kaito into his mouth.

Kaito fairly _screeched_, thrashing his head wildly, his heels digging into the mattress, and his hips jerking upwards. Shinichi hastily held him down, preventing him from moving, and Kaito _didn't care_. There was heat, wetness, and warmth, and _oh my god – _

Shinichi just scraped his teeth over a sensitive vein – a wonderful accident? – and began to suck him off, at first with shy hesitance, and then with an eagerness that...that...Kaito keened pathetically, helpless and not able to find the words to describe it. He was just _lost_ and all that he was aware of was Shinichi's mouth over his cock, Shinichi's _tongue_, Shinichi's hands holding him down, Shinichi, Shinichi, Shinichi, _Shinichi..._

His mind was blank and void of anything that did not have those three syllables that belonged to his love's name.

He wasn't even aware that he was breathlessly chanting Shinichi's name, whimpering and moaning. Kaito was just_ gone_, his brain frazzled and incapable of thinking coherently.

Kaito felt something build up inside of him, something familiar that he has never felt so _intensely_, or so _strongly_ before, but it was still familiar, and he tugged at Shinichi's hair in warning – _wait, when did I move my hands?_ Kaito wondered fuzzily. Then he decided that he ultimately Did Not Care.

"Sh-Shi – ..._guh!_ – 'nichi! Shinichi!" Kaito gasped, whimpering. _Damn it_. "I-I-" _I'm coming!_ He tried to tell him, but was cut off by a choked scream of ecstasy. "Ah!"

Shinichi's eyes widened and he coughed, pulling away in surprise. He licked at his lips – _salty_, he observed idly – and brought a hand up to wipe away the semen that dripped down his chin, ignoring the stray drops that fell on his chest.

He looked down at Kaito's still faintly shuddering body, and noticed that Kaito had his hands covering his face in embarrassment.

"...I-I'm sorry, I...tried to warn you?" Kaito squeaked pitifully, and that was just so freaking _adorable_ that Shinichi couldn't help but laugh lightly at him. Smiling with fondness, he pulled Kaito's hands away, revealing his beat red face, his expression utterly mortified and sheepish.

_Aw..._

"It's okay, no harm done," Shinichi kissed his sweaty forehead in forgiveness and obvious affection, before moving down to lick away the mess that stuck to Kaito's thighs, making the magician twitch slightly, either from ticklish nerves or from arousal, he wasn't sure. He pulled away once he was done, looking at Kaito's already interested cock, ready for round two. He decided that it must have been the latter, if it had _that_ effect.

Kaito breathed deeply, feeling a little more..._there_. Not completely lost to the madness that was still thrumming through his veins, making him feel unbearably hot. He was able to _think_ now. Somewhat. Mostly.

For now.

_This is just __**insane**_, Kaito thought, dazed, shakily propping himself up on his hands, and watching as Shinichi slid off the bed – absently pulling his white shirt completely off the edge of the bed and onto the floor as he stood. Kaito's breath hitched when Shinichi pulled off his pants and simple cotton boxers, biting back a whimper when he saw the very, very, _very_ interested and proud penis that was solely Kudo Shinichi's. _That...is going to be __**inside**__ me_, Kaito blushed at the fact, his heart beating faster. Oh, yes, he knew that _way_ before he even woke up to Shinichi's kiss – that was the whole point of this night – but...but...

Everything was suddenly very _real_. He was going to have sex – real, full-blown, cock up his _ass_, sex – with his boyfriend, and it was going to happen _soon_.

"Eek..." Kaito squeaked, quietly, and it thankfully went unnoticed. He felt a strong _thrum_ of that heat return again, and he hissed helplessly, falling once more onto his back. _D-damn it! _

It looked like he only had a minute or so in between the vivid bursts of heat – just enough time to catch his breath – before he loses himself again, and _again_ into the madness, just like Akako told him. This was going to happen _constantly_ until he gets penetrated and orgasms. That wasn't _too_ bad, he supposed, but what was _really_ awful was that Kaito wouldn't feel compelled to pleasure himself despite his aching hardness and horniness. He was wholly dependent on Shinichi like this, and needed him – needed his _touch_.

Kaito mewled sweetly from the bed, gaining Shinichi's attention as he opened one of the condoms. Kaito was staring at him with wide, soulful, and frustrated indigo eyes, pouting with his face flushed.

Shinichi blinked at this, before sighing.

"Kicked in again?" He asked, knowingly. He noticed that Kaito had brief moments of clarity before getting lost in whatever the spell did to make him so aroused and needy – ultimately hi-jacking his hormones and making him helpless against it.

If he didn't know Kaito so well, he'd be worried that he _wasn't_ enjoying himself because of it, even though he was frustrated.

Things like that _thrilled_ him, the adrenaline junkie...

"...y-yes," Kaito gasped in response, arching his back as a pulse of maddeningly warm desire hit him, making him moan wantonly. "Ahhh!"

"Gah!"

Shinichi _barely_ held back a nose bleed at the erotic sight, almost dropping the opened condom packet to the floor with his suddenly fumbling hands.

* * *

><p>Glowing an eerie, beautiful crimson color of total passion, The Sleeping Psyche pulsed with power and anticipation.<p>

* * *

><p>"Shini-...Nnnngh! <em>Shinichi!<em>" Kaito moaned, and the detective quickly regained his composure.

"Shh..." Shinichi whispered, grabbing the lube and getting back onto the bed.

He placed the condom packet off to the side on the bed, in easy reach, and popped open the bottle of lube.

"I'm here, I'm here..." Shinichi murmured soothingly, and Kaito quieted with a whimper, watching him pour the lubricant over his fingers. "Can you put a pillow under your lower back?" Shinichi asked, furrowing his brows as he thought of different possible positions. Using _that_ one should to be more comfortable for Kaito, and give Shinichi better access...

Kaito nodded, and shakily grabbed one of the big, fluffy pillows that he brought with him when he moved in, and did as his boyfriend requested, placing it under his lower back. This way, his lower half was propped up comfortably, and his legs were spread apart, supporting him and giving Shinichi a good opening to do whatever he wished to him. Kaito shuddered at the thought – it was a delighted shiver that trailed deliciously down his spine.

Shinichi smiled, leaning over to kiss Kaito. He ignored his own ache, concentrating on Kaito's face. "Ready? I'll be slow."

Kaito was highly – highly, _highly_ – tempted to say that he didn't want _slow_, goddamn the stupid detective, but held his tongue and reluctantly nodded.

"Just...do something?" Kaito pleaded, panting. _Anything_. He was desperate.

Shinichi nodded and pulled back so that he could see better, and, steeling himself – it was another, _scary, scary, scary_ moment – he carefully nudged a lubricated finger in, wincing when Kaito flinched and gasped – in _pain_, not pleasure.

"Shh...sorry, sorry...relax, Kaito. Shh..."

It was awkward, but in a rather sweet way – the hesitance of a first time, as a lover tried to ease the discomfort of the other, trying to be soothing, to be careful.

Shinichi then had a brilliant idea to help distract Kaito, and he smirked, bending his head over to blow lightly on Kaito's throbbing penis to get his attention, and Kaito gasped, before letting out a startled cry when Shinichi licked his length. Shinichi abandoned the bottle of lube in favor of holding Kaito still, and as he began to suck and lick, he carefully, sneakily, added in another finger when Kaito was relaxed enough. As gently and carefully as he could, he scissored his fingers, like he'd been taught in the Sex ED classes that he was required to have upon returning to high school. He had to sit in with the younger students as they learned, and it had been mandatory – he couldn't refuse, or he'd lose a suicidal amount of his grade point average, something that he _couldn't_ afford to do.

Those classes were both horrifyingly embarrassing to go through, and very..._interesting_.

_They were also very, very useful_, he thought, humming, and the vibration made Kaito cry out and thrash his head. Shinichi had been one of those students that were silent and took a _lot_ of notes, blushing like hell but being very thorough, and asking all of the important questions, and he did not make any wise cracks or crude jokes. His diligence and maturity obviously paid off, if Kaito's vocalized pleasure was anything to go by.

Then, Shinichi happened to crook his fingers slightly, brushing against something inside of Kaito that...

Kaito's eyes flew open and he _screamed_.

…something inside of him that felt mind shockingly _wonderful_.

Writhing helplessly, the thief demanded, "Do that again!" He didn't sound very firm, though – his voice was too breathless, too shaken, to be truly commanding.

Smiling around Kaito's length, Shinichi nevertheless obliged him, crooking his fingers more deliberately and precisely this time.

"Shinichi!" Kaito cried, whimpering.

The pain of being stretched was being systematically overwhelmed by the pleasure that Shinichi was inflicting on him, which was further assisted by that maddening heat that was practically consuming his body at this point. By the time that Shinichi was easily twisting three fingers inside of him – almost knuckle deep, even – Kaito was a helpless puddle of goo that keened and writhed on the bed.

Satisfied that he stretched Kaito enough, Shinichi pulled his fingers out and removed his mouth, sitting up straighter. Kaito instantly felt the loss – on both accounts – and he let out a mindless, protesting whine.

"Shi-ni-_chi...~!_"

"Shush, Kai-chan," He used the endearment, grabbing the opened condom packet and finally removing it. Shinichi stared at it awkwardly for a moment – he was actually going to do this,_ holy hell _– and he unrolled it, and, hissing quietly, he slid it over his painfully hardened cock. He shook off the discomfort though, especially since it was about to be...taken care of – Shinichi blushed so hard that his ears almost turned red – and he moved back to Kaito's entrance, planting his hands on either side of Kaito's head.

"Are you ready?" Shinichi asked, searching for any hint of doubt or uncertainty. He noted that Kaito was a little more aware for the moment – _good_.

He wanted an honest answer.

Kaito breathed, taking a moment to _feel_; to feel Shinichi's lean, strong, and tense body hovering over his open, vulnerable, and lithe one, to feel Shinichi's breath hitting against his face, to feel the _very_ tip of Shinichi's length at the opening of his entrance...

Indigo eyes glanced up to meet blue sapphire in a timeless moment, and then Kaito smiled.

"Yes," Kaito softly said, his hands raising up to cup Shinichi's beautifully handsome face. "I'm ready..." He kissed Shinichi, and whispered a familiar phrase against his lips, smirking lightly as he did so, "Come and catch me, Tantei-_kun~_...or are you too slow?"

Shinichi felt an answering smirk on his lips. He remembered this conversation...it was the first one that he and Kid had after Shinichi returned to himself, weeks before _Kaito_ stepped into his life with a red rose and a silly grin.

"Is that a _challenge_, Kaitou Kid-san?" He grinned, and slowly pushed inwards – and oh gods, the _heat_. He hissed, barely restraining himself from thrusting _immediately_ into that hot cavern.

Kaito gasped, eyes watering slightly – not from pain, necessarily, but from being steadily _filled_.

He let out a breathless chuckle. "Damn _straight_ it is, Kudo."

"Then...challenge accepted, " Shinichi leaned in to capture those tempting lips into a passionate, bruising kiss, and Kaito willingly submitted to his kiss, opening his mouth and moving his arms around his neck. _Except this time, I'm not going to just __**catch**__ you – I'm going to __**possess**__ you_, Shinichi thought with an inner smirk as Kaito trembled and mewled when Shinichi started to carefully thrust inside him, pulling out and right back in, a little harder, a little rougher, every time.

"Shinichi!" Kaito screamed, breaking the kiss to toss his head wantonly, looking utterly debauched and wild.

_But just like last time, I have no intention of **ever** letting you go...you're **mine**, Kid. This is the one "trap" that you are **never** escaping from, the one trap that you don't even **want** to escape from... _Shinichi nipped at Kaito's neck, one hand supporting his weight while the other one trailed downwards to grip Kaito's length, and he relished in the choked scream he got from his magician thief in response, and in the helpless, intoxicating whimpers he heard as he pumped it in time with his thrusts. _I'll let you spread your wings and fly whenever you want, and I will never, ever cage you, or chain your spirit down, but I'm **not** going to let you ever escape from the hold that I have over your heart, Kuroba Kaito. _Shinichi panted, his face flushed.

"Kaito," Shinichi gasped, burying his face into the crook of Kaito's neck. _That's my promise. Then, now, and forever – as long as you want me._

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Psyche's red glow pulsed and throb like a living heart beat, beating faster, and faster, and faster, and <em>faster...<em>

* * *

><p>Kaito's heart was racing – <em>so fast...! <em>– and his head was spinning from the sensations that he was feeling. The softness of the pillow under his back and the bouncing of the bed below him, the feeling Shinichi all over him – above, around, and _within_ – the relentless pounding of that thick rod inside of him, the soft, breathy sounds coming from Shinichi – _how the hell can he be __**so quiet **__while Kaito was basically __**screaming**__ his heart out from this ecstasy? Not fair! A thousands times, __**not fair!**_ – and the thrumming heat that just got hotter, and _hotter_...

He shrieked when Shinichi finally found _that spot _and mercilessly hit it again, and again, and _again...!_

Who knew that behind Shinichi's awkward blushing and stammering was _this_ beast?

"Ah!" Kaito shuddered as Shinichi's grip on his cock tightened – not painfully, and _oh_, the _friction_ – and he continuously pumped it, up and down, over and _over_, in perfect timing with his thrusts.

Kaito moaned helplessly in pleasure, arching upwards for _more_. It went against all common sense, really, it did, to want _more_ of that pleasure when you already feel like you're going to die from an overload. It wasn't _greed_, it was...something else – a _different_ sort of greed, maybe. It was a need to feel more of this heat, this pleasure, this rapidly building pressure inside of him, all because it was being given to him by _Shinichi_. He didn't care if it killed him, he just wanted everything that Shinichi could give him, _all of it_. Every delightfully, forceful shove into his body, every touch, every sound, _everything_.

He didn't _dare_ say so, because the thought of experiencing something even _more_ intense made something inside him tremble and squeal in mild fear (and intrigue, because, _come on_). Kaito wasn't sure how all of those women and bottoms could find it in themselves to cry out 'more!' and 'faster!' to their partners without momentarily going 'oh _shit!_' before getting _exactly_ what they asked for.

Kaito knew that if he asked for more, oh, he _knew_ that he would get it, and with enthusiastic force and fervent speed.

Shinichi was nothing if not an overachiever, and – as Kaito quickly realized – this applied to the more physical aspects of their relationship, too.

He wouldn't cry out for _more_, _harder_, or _faster_, but Shinichi picked up on this (_oh no!_) from his honest body language, and he grinned sharply at Kaito's lustful, erotic, and partially dismayed cry when he _obliged_, moving faster, making his thrusts deeper, _harder_, hitting the 'Make-Kaito-Scream-Senselessly' spot dead on _every time_ and pumping his length harder and _faster_.

"Fuck! _Shinichi!"_ Kaito screamed helplessly, panting and twitching under Shinichi. He could _feel_ it – his steadily, but fast approaching, orgasm. He could feel it in the tightness of his body, in the unfurling warmth as it spread through his body like hot water, in the sense of _anticipation_ that loomed in his consciousness, his whole being focusing on this moment.

"Kaito!" Shinichi gasped, also reaching his own orgasm. His breathing was heavy, and his thrusts weren't _quite_ as precise and were more wild – _primal_ – and he was getting increasingly distracted by the raising feelings inside of him that were reaching a climax.

* * *

><p>With a bright, brilliant burst of light, the red light coming from The Sleeping Psyche sparked and seemingly <em>exploded<em>.

* * *

><p>Kaito was – <em>narrowly<em> – the first one to come, and he came _hard_, with a scream and a shuddering jerk of his body. His channel clenched around Shinichi during his orgasm, and that was what undid Shinichi. The detective let out a sharp cry as he came, trembling above Kaito.

They panted for a long moment, before Shinichi pulled out of Kaito, who whimpered a little in mild discomfort, but didn't move, too exhausted. Shinichi pulled off the used condom – _ew_, he thought, absently – and he leaned over to his side of the bed, where a small trash can was. He tossed the condom in there, and was relieved that he didn't miss. Feeling boneless, Shinichi collapsed next to Kaito on the bed, pulling his boyfriend into a hug.

Shinichi kissed the top on his head, smiling.

"Good?"

"Um hm!" Kaito nodded fervently against his chest, with a silly grin that went unseen by Shinichi.

Shinichi chuckled at the enthusiastic answer.

"Next time though, just _tell_ me that you want to do that, alright? No magical gems needed, promise."

Kaito yawned. "Okay, 'nichi...blanket?"

"I'd have to move to get it."

Kaito considered this. "Hm...want it anyway. Cold."

Shinichi yawned, nodding, and he sat up, pulling the blanket out from under him and Kaito, before settling it over them. He went back into Kaito's waiting arms.

"Is that better?" Shinichi yawned again, making Kaito yawn.

"Uh huh...love you."

Shinichi smiled. "I love you, too, Kaito..."

* * *

><p>The Sleeping Psyche's light quietly, almost...<em>smugly<em>, went out. If it were capable of such things, it would, perhaps, purr.

Its job was done – another satisfied virgin.

* * *

><p>[<strong>OMAKE<strong>]

_Fifteen Minutes Later, Kaito Realizes That Something Is **Missing...**_

"Ne, ne...Shin-chan?"

"Mm?"

"Where's the brooch?" _Yawn._

Long Pause.

"Uh..."

Indigo eyes snapped open, suddenly alert.

"...Shinichi. You're worrying me."

"Um..._**hm**_..."

"Shinichi! I have to _return_ that! Where is it?"

"Erm. Somewhere...outside?"

"Shinichi!"

_**SMACK!**_

"Ow! Don't hit me with your pillow so hard! That _hurt!"_

"Good!" _**SMACK! SMACK!**_ "You left a valuable heist item OUTSIDE?"

"Ow, ow! Quit it!"

"Grah! I can't believe you! Go get it!"

"What?"

"You heard me!"

"Why don't _you_ go get it?"

"I can't move!" _Whine._

"...heh."

"Kudo Shinichi. _Do not laugh at me _– I have a pillow, and I am not afraid to use it."

[**END OF LINE**]

* * *

><p><strong>Glasses: <strong>…I can't believe that I not only wrote this, but that I actually _posted_ it. Guh. (_**Headdesk**_) I apologize if it sucked – this is the first time I've written anything sexual, so give me some slack, okay?

Now excuse me while I go cleanse my mind of dirty thoughts, and regain my usual detachment for my hormones. Annoying buggers... (_**Grumbles**_) (_**Slinks Off To Taunt Her Cat With The Spray Bottle**_) Here, kitty, kitty! You need a bath anyway, fuzzy butt!

**Sherbert**: (_**Annoyed**_) Meow!

**Glasses**: Hey! Those are _**MY FEET!**_ Mine! Not a toy! Not a toy! _**MINE!**_ Gah! (_**Falls Over**_)

(_**Sherbert Smugly Walks Away**_)

**Daydreamer**: …(_**Shakes Head**_) I don't know you – at all. Trounced by a _cat_. A fat, lazy, _Garfield_ cat, at that.

**Glasses**: Shut up. (_**Sulks**_) I'm still a ninja...and my cat isn't fat! He's just...just...fluffy! (_**Lie**_)

**Daydreamer**: Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that, Specs. On both accounts.


End file.
